fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quad-Angle
The Quad-Angle is a tank in Diep.io that has four expendable turrets, one at the front and two at the back, the former used for fixed bullet spread and the latter for a speed push, its main selling point. Upgrading from the Tri-Angle, it gains reload and retains the same speed, since the weight increases entailing bulk but recoiling movement speed. It isn't quite as fast as the Booster or as astringent and offensive as the Fighter, but somewhere therebetween, functioning well as an attacker from both sides. Another of these selling points includes the right-clicking tank-freeze option, which neither of the contesting Tri-Angle classes has; this option prevents the user from being pushed by their turrets, but no movement commands come through. Thus, if you press the up key whilst simultaneously right clicking, nothing will happen, a side effect. However, pointing in different directions will still come through. Design The Quad-Angle has a sniper-length front turret, which has 0.5x Bullet Speed so that you overtake your bullets but 1.3x Reload for speed recoil and 1.2x Bullet Damage and Penetration (in comparison to the Fighter's 1.4x) fixed damage. At the back is three Penta Shot-like turrets, all of which have 1.2x Reload for an equal speed tier with the Tri-Angle—the Tri-Angle's hind turrets all have 1x Reload. These three cannons also have 1.2x damage outputs and are commonly used for spreading bullets around areas with cornucopias of Pentagons and other forms of point gain, i.e. the centre. The middle turret in the hind, which the Tri-Angle lacks, can also be used to stop Crashers and people shooting directly at you from in-between. Volume-wise, it is slightly larger in proportion than that of the Booster and Fighter, giving way for augmented 1.1x bulk, making it an—albeit uncommon—justified choice over the Bulky Booster. Technical *The Tri-Angle gains an extra hind turret in the middle of the two original. **The use of this is intended for equal speed, escape and stopping bullets from hitting you from inside, relieving the weakness to sudden bullets of the Sniper class family tree. Stats *Health Regen: 1.1x (slight chance for the increased health bar per the October 30th update) *Health: 〃 *Weight: 2x (harder for another tank of a lesser size to push; 1.33·x better than Tri-Angle) *Size: 2x (gives better bulk, since bigger bullets have more damage, but decreases speed conditionally; 1.33·x better than Tri-Angle, though its bulk 1.1x) Front turret *Bullet Speed: 0.5x (no change from Tri-Angle) *Bullet Damage: 1.2x (x 1.2 of the Tri-Angle) *Bullet Penetration: 〃 *Reload: 1.3x (1.3x better than the Tri-Angle, but note that this evens the speed tier due to the front reload giving you a reverse force) Back turrets *Reload: 1.2x (1.2x change therefrom) *Bullet Damage: 1.2x (x 1.2 of the Tri-Angle) *Bullet Penetration: 〃 *Bullet Speed: 1.1x (1.1x change) Strategy Strong against: *Resilient tanks with the addition of the new turret *Snipers from behind *Lower-levelled, fragile tanks (able to pick them out with the speed) *Disarmed tanks (if they're busy working on someone else, this tank is great at swooping in from behind) Weak against: *Sudden, fast, powerful bullets, i.e. the Assassin or Predator *'Ranged tanks:' tanks such as the Triplet make quick work of it from all angles; even from behind, the bullets are still easily penetrated and still skim the side of the tank and, due to the front turret being outnumbered one to three, it finds it hard to escape even narrowly from one. With tanks such as the Streamliner or Sprayer, however, this is not the case. *'Overseer class (situationally):' if busy ambushing other players, Overseers and its further course line are efficient at picking it out, due to the drones being able to survive the bullets and hit the Quad-Angle. Moreover, if the player pushes in the wrong direction, they can be left disorientated and thus die because thereof *'Confusion:' since the tank is incredibly slow with the back turrets pushing you back instead of forward, this can get the best of you in times. For example, you can get easily ambushed by the Guards (and pretty much everything under the sun!) when in this position As the Quad-Angle With the addition of the new hind turret, an entire scope of strategy is enkindled. With weaknesses from getting strafed from behind now ashore, the weaknesses are now less evident. In this breath of fresh air, bulk is still needed, however, so I would implore using 4/ 3/ 0/ 6/ 7/ 6/ 7/ 0. Demonstrated here is is the sparing of Bullet Damage and Speed for extra, more beneficial bulk, allowing the user to regenerate health quickly. With seven upgrades of bulk available, you can max out either of the two, but going for balance is recommended. Reload and Penetration are crucial for speed and stopping enemy's bullets respectively, so they aren't affected by the sparing. Due to the tank's advantage against Smashers, it is recommended to chase after them, but thereby blocking them from going in the general direction of their base, since it is a main fleeting point for any running tank. Its efficiency against this class does have drawbacks, however; if they suddenly move back into the user, reacting in return is especially difficult due to the aforementioned confusion, so do stay cautious when in that situation. The Quad-Angle can also pick off low fire rate tanks that it can penetrate, such as the Sniper or Hunter (its penetration stat is less than that of its next upgrade). Fragile, low-level tanks are also susceptible to the tank and are picked off as easy as a cherry from its tree. A common strategy with the tank is to quickly appear, attack and run (AAR). The main purpose of the strategy therein is to avoid enemy contact, another testament to being good against Snipers conditionally. By all means, though, don't do this against the Triplet, or anything on its tree for that matter. Avoid this family whenever possible, because incurring it with this tank has ugly results. The tank is also good for point gain since controlling the tank without the arrow keys makes you move as quickly as a Predator class; moving slowly with good bullet range lets you completely clear areas, unlike with certain spammers where you quickly clear areas of what you think they're worth, and promptly move on. Watch out for Alpha Pentagons, though, because crashing into them also has bad results. Against the Quad-Angle *If you can spot it before it spots you, you can scare it away regardless of the tank, and shooting from different angles makes it hard for the opponent to pinpoint your location and have its hind turrets hit you. This also stops the AAR strategy. *Hitting it from the side also scares it away, but this time gives a better damage output; since the bullets aren't penetrated, it's 2HKO'ed by things like the Assassin and Sniper and 8HKO'ed by the Triplet *High range and rate of fire tanks also scare it away; if your bullets aren't hitting it from behind, it's forced to run. The Spread and Penta Shot hit it regardless, with the latter having an especially notable edge. *If it ever runs close to a tank when moving around, the results are usually fatal, since a) the confusion can kick in, and b) if you hit it before it hits you, a lot of the time it doesn't make it out unscathed, to say the least. Trivia *The tank initially lacked a front turret and had enhanced bulk, but due to the Booster's buff in the October 30th update, it was decided against and instead gained a front turret and additional features. **This tank was going to be called 'Tri-Smasher', and could be upgraded from the Smasher class, though note the extra bulk upgrades disappeared, giving it the default ones instead. *A December 4th glitch gave the Quad-Angle a huge nerf, with its speed accidentally being cut in half, and its bullets doing 0.84x damage precisely. This glitch was repaired three hours after reported, however. *The Quad-Angle has the third highest usage in the game, third to only the Spread Shot and Triplet. *The Quad-Angle was voted the best new tank of 2016 by forty-nine votes. *The tank received a nerf in early February of the following year, due to it being deemed too overpowered; the bullets were weakened slightly therein. *Its beta name was Neo-Tri-Angle. *In Miniclip's Diep.io trailer, the Quad-Angle was used by Sam, one of the promoting officers of the company. Category:Concepts